Dystopia
by sophie1670
Summary: The Volturi are running the world and Charlie Swan is the leading resistance fighter. To attack him the Volturi go after his family. AU, canon couples, vamps and humans as usual. Rating may change.


To those that have already seen this: Writing it anyway.

_The Volturi had run the country for years. They'd snuck in under the guise that democracy had failed the republic, the current economy was the result of political parties arguing and the only way to save the country was to fall under the rule of one group. Naturally, that group was them._

_Of course, the people had united to overthrow their gemstone-eyed overseers, unfortunately for the people they didn't know how to fight vampires._

_There were subsections within the vampires. Every group has them, there were the nomads, who fed as they traveled. The covens that fought over territories that were without the Volturi's control. The Volturi themselves obviously, and the Cullens._

_The Cullens were part of the Volturi, but not of them. These marble hard vampires hadn't the ruby eyes of their ruling counterparts. Which was why the Volturi allowed their peculiar existence. The Cullens were convenient. _

_They only drank animal blood, passing on the human blood all of the other vampire groups. This choice of existence was allowed because it allowed them to pass within groups of humans, detecting resistance to their Volturi overlords. The resistance was fading because of their success. Humans were being hired in youth to work and help enforce and apply Volturi rule. _

_The Volturi did not wish to kill a person for anything other than feeding. The idea of a war to oppress their livestock was repulsive to them, so they relied on slow, steady steps. And they continued conquering the mortal world._

Charlie Swan was a resistance fighter. A former police chief under the old regime of freedom, he was a practiced leader and he helped to train and educate. Divorced with two daughters, Charlie Swan was captured with his eldest daughter by two fellow humans in a raid on his camp just outside of Forks, Texas.

Bella Swan wasn't at the camp with her father at the time. She was at her job, Forks' sole librarian may not have much to do, but showing up was it's own requirement. She was walking to her apartment in the city, just a block away from the library, when she was stopped by two of the Volturi.

She'd seen Felix and Emmett around the city. You could hardly miss them, large, loud, visible strength she imagined they'd possessed even mortal, and gorgeous. But they'd never been together. Felix's eyes were a vivid maroon in his pale face, Emmett's a glowing topaz. She froze for a moment at more than just their beauty. She'd never seen a Cullen before, started to think they were a story her father had made up to make it seem like his fight against the Volturi wasn't quite as hopeless, the Cullen's were humanity's allies against the Volturi.

"Isabella Swan," Felix's voice trilled, seductive and menacing at once.

Emmett rolled his golden eyes, "Your family has been arrested Miss Swan, your presence is requested at the Hall."

"And by requested you mean demanded?" She questioned them, fear for her father and sister making her brave.

Felix growled at her for her insolence, Emmett, however, laughed good-naturedly with a hand on Felix's arm, protecting her. "Yes, that's what they mean."

"They" what "they" mean. Maybe he was on humanity's side, maybe he was putting on a show for her to tell her father, if his heart still beat. But she was confident it did, killing Charlie Swan would make him a martyr.

Bella went with the vampires willingly, the escorted her to a Jeep with tire's up to her waist and Emmett helped her in, picking her up as if she weighed nothing at all. Felix was in the driver's seat by the time she'd sat, and Emmett next to her before she was done reaching for the seatbelt. He strapped the human around us while Felix seemed to be speaking under his breath faster than she could catch. Emmett responded similarly. She wanted to ask what they were talking about but didn't dare. If they killed one of Charlie Swan's daughters, they still had another to threaten to control him.

Her sister she was more concerned about. Rosalie was as arrogant as she was beautiful, and fiercely protective of her daughter Renesmee. If she'd been threatened, she would have fought back no matter what their father told her. Nessie. Was Nessie still at her babysitter's place? Would the vampire know or care enough to answer her if she asked? They had to know about Charlie Swan's granddaughter, didn't they?  
"Where's my niece?"

"The child Renesmee," Felix sneered, "is wherever her mother left her."

"The babysitter," Emmett said softly, "I believe she's called Leah Clearwater."

"Thank you."

They pulled up in front of the Hall then. A forty minute drive that took about ten. Stupid vampire reflexes. Emmett helped Bella out and they escorted her inside the innocuous former government building. It's scarier because it's innocuous, she decided, keeping her mind from any possible bloodless fates. They deposited her in front of a steel office door and Felix turned on his heel and left. Emmett stayed by her side. "Do I need a protector?" she asked softly trying to keep the quiver from her voice at the possibility of an affirmative answer.

"Sorry," he whispered back, "but you do smell good." She stifled a hysterical giggle, but not some enough for vampire ears. Emmett smiled, "Don't worry, you're too floral to be my type."

"Thanks, I thinks." She swallowed hard, and the door opened to mercifully mortal forms.

Mercifully mortal for a moment. Then Bella remembered that these were traitors to the human race, tying themselves to vampire overlords in the hope of eternal life. She huffed and fumed loudly enough for Emmett to smirk.

"You are unnecessary, Mr. McCarty," the first mortal, a generically attractive blonde man about her age, said.

"It's okay, Mike, I've got nothing else to do." Emmett swaggered into the room, a conference room by the look of it, and pulled out a chair for Bella, she accepted.

Asking, "Where is my family?" as she sat down, Bella was bizarrely grateful for the oversized vampire at her side.

The other mortal, a greasy man, with his black hair slicked back, again, about Bella's age, cleared his throat. "You aren't necessary, Mr. McCarty. This is to be discussed with Miss Swan."

Emmett turned to Bella, "Do you want me to leave, Isabella?"

"Bella," she corrected with a puzzled grin. "I'd like you to stay. What is so sensitive it can't be discussed in front of Mr. McCarty?"

"Emmett," he whispered with a conspiring grin.

She smiled back, wondering why she wasn't more horrified. "What can't be discussed in front of Emmett?"  
"The situation with your father," the black haired one began.

"Is fairly well known," Bella finished for him.

"Eric doesn't like Cullens, thinks we're all traitors," Emmett stage whispered, for Mike and Eric's benefit more than her's she was sure.

"I want Emmett here. He stays," Bella tried to stay decisively, "Continue."

"Due to the nature of your father's crime," Mike began, smirking at something Bella didn't know, "the law only has a few… 'penalties' for. Plus there's the consideration that even paying these 'penalties' your father will continue to commit the crimes until he has nothing to pay the 'penalties' with except his life. We have discovered and alternate means."

Emmett hissed, "Yet you look on Cullens as monsters?" He shook his head disgustedly, rising, "Bella, don't move. Say nothing. I will be right back." In a blink he was gone.

While Bella said nothing, Eric and Mike operated under no such restriction, "We're humans, Bella. We wouldn't do anything to hurt another human," Mike cooed.

Eric finished for him, "We are here to protect your family, to help you protect your family."

"You have a niece, Bella—"

"Miss Swan, to you," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, figuring that sentence could do no harm.

"Nessie is very young. What will she do with no family? If something were to happen to any of you…" Mike continued, smiling. Bella's blood went cold.

"Miss Swan, some believe, like your father, that the Volturi are out to enslave the human race. They aren't, they follow the rules. Their own rules, yes, but they follow them. You can save your family because of these rules," Eric said.

Mike had risen and was circling the room, like a shark. When he was behind Bella he said, "Don't you want to know what you have to do? It isn't much, and you could save them all."

She refrained from turning around or speaking, but it took all her strength to keep from shivering under his breath.

"Bella, you are a beautiful woman," he whispered, even closer. Before she could react, he grabbed both her arms and lifted her off the chair, pulling her back from the table. As she opened her mouth to scream, Eric was sticking a handkerchief from his suit pocket into her mouth. Eric grabbed her wrists, deftly dodging her kicks as Mike moved around the table to hold her, pinning her down.

She continued to struggle, kicking chairs over. She got a few good shots at Eric before the door opened with a roar and she was free.

Emmett had returned, pulling Eric away with one arm, and with two other vampires, a tall one with honey blonde hair and a distracted expression that was trying to check her eyes, and a bronze haired, still snarling, that was holding Mike about a foot off the ground. Emmett stood behind the blonde vampire, "Bella, are you okay?"

"They didn't get a chance to do anything," she stood shakily. "Thank you."

"This is Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen, my brothers."

"Cullens." She nodded, "Why did they think they could try anything, you were barely gone and you'd said you'd be back."

"Let's ask," Emmett went to fetch a barely conscious Eric.

"How do you do that?" Jasper, the blonde one, asked her quietly.

"What?"

"Ignore what happened, you've just…let it go. You're completely focused on your curiosity now."

She froze, watching the vampire. His eyes were warm and honeyed like his hair and he was unbelievably beautiful, and her blood wasn't running cold and her skin wasn't crawling as it had with Eric and Mike.

"She doesn't know, Jazz." The one named Edward purred, Mike had lost consciousness, and Edward had dropped him, "You'd have to explain your gift to her, she's not Rosalie."

"You know my sister?"

"I didn't know a vampire could get a migraine until I met your sister. You're worse." Edward turned away from her rudely, "Can you and Em handle it? I'm—"

"Hungry. She's a little—"

"Later," Edward was gone in a blink.

"I'm what?"  
"Mouthwatering. Feeling him smell you was making me hungry."

"Feeling him?" Bella sat in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm a sort of empath. I can feel what people around me feel. I felt your fear, and then it was gone. That sort of control intrigued me. We Cullens deal with your father most often so we're used to Rosalie and Charlie, you're almost completely different." He paused pensively, "Well, not so different. Edward can't hear much of Charlie either."

"He hears…what?"

Jasper smiled, watching Mike's unconscious form out of the corner of his eye, "Thoughts."

The Cullens have an empath and a mind-reader, even if he is rude. The other shoe dropped, "He can't hear my thoughts?"

"Nope, not at all, he was pretty curious about it for a second, then he got hungry."

"Heere's Eric," Emmett called, in a poor imitation of Ed McMahon, "And he's going to tell us what he and Mikey-boy were up to with our girl, Bella."

Eric was tossed onto a chair that Bella had kicked over and then he and the chair were picked up. In an effort to attempt to look unbothered, Eric tried to say smugly, "We were up to our jobs."

"Since when does your job involve raping Charlie Swan's youngest daughter?" A new voice trilled in. A tiny girl with spiky black hair bounced in, "Hello, Bella. I'm Alice Whitlock, Charlie and Rosalie are fine, I was just with them." Alice looked blank for a moment, dumbfounded even, then she was herself, glaring at Eric. "You monsters!"

"Al, what did you see?" Jasper reached for her protectively.

"The Family Clause. They wanted to impregnate Bella, maybe extort her into marriage, if either of those things happen she has no recourse. She's tied to the Volturi forever, her father's work means nothing if his daughter's affiliated with them," her bell-like voice ringing with disgust. "Edward said Newton won't be waking up anytime soon, I agree. I don't see a problem with Yorkie suffering a similar fate either."

Emmett grinned, "That can be arranged."  
"Aro wants her in the family, Cullen. A happy medium would be if she were with a human, but we will have one of Charlie Swan's daughters." Eric said 'Cullen' like a slur and he kept his smug expression throughout, it grew worse as he continued, "After Rosalie went through all that to get her daughter, we'd hate for anything to happen to her again."

Bella leapt for him without realizing, Jasper and Alice caught her but Emmett knocked Eric into the wall for her, "Don't you threaten my sister, you monster. If you come near her, I'll kill you. If you come near my niece, I'll kill you," Bella said fiercely, still struggling against Jasper and Alice. "If I hear anything happened to my family, you won't be well enough off for vampire venom to save you when they find you!"

Emmett nodded approvingly, "I will back up any threat little Bella makes, Eric."

"Do what you want to me, fine. They'll have her somehow. You want to save her, you find a way to give Aro what he wants, you and Edward are single, Emmett. Although I'd think Bella was the wrong sister for you, Em."

Emmett hit him again.

A/N Review this time…please *sad, puppy dog face*


End file.
